This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a double strap system for golf bags.
Conventional golf bags for carrying golf clubs have a single shoulder strap that may be looped over either shoulder of a person carrying the golf bag. Since conventional golf bags are supported on only one shoulder at a time, there is a tendency for undue shoulder fatigue and soreness. Therefore, golf bag strap systems which minimize or eliminate such undue shoulder fatigue and soreness are desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,111 to A. K. Williams discloses a golf bag with a pair of shoulder straps arranged side by side. Each strap has one end permanently fastened to the golf bag and another end detachably connected to the golf bag by a buckle. Although the Williams strap arrangement permits a golf bag to be carried by a person on both shoulders, it is unsuitable when a person desires to carry the golf bag on only one shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,704 to T. J. Izzo discloses a strap carrying system for golf bags including a single shoulder strap that is connected to a golf bag at three spaced locations to provide a pair of loops which may be supported on a person's shoulders. The Izzo system permits a person to carry a golf bag utilizing both shoulders instead of only one shoulder which has been customary. With the Izzo system installed, carrying a golf bag on only one shoulder is inconvenient because the golf bag will be not be properly balanced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,449 to W. A. Sattler discloses a supplemental carry strap for use on golf bags having a handle and a single shoulder strap. The supplemental carry strap of Sattler includes a shoulder element connected to a coupling element which is connected by a hook and loop device to the golf bag handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,205 to S. T. Steurer discloses a strap arrangement for golf bags consisting of two shoulder straps adapted for connection to a handle on a golf bag. Another embodiment of the Steurer strap arrangement includes a secondary shoulder strap which is connected to a golf bag handle. The Sattler and Steurer straps are primarily intended for retrofitting existing golf bags with an auxiliary shoulder strap.